Those Who Hunt Elves
by Raseleane
Summary: Jessica, Liz, and Adam have found a way into Middle Earth, but what do three LOTR fans do in Middle Earth? Hunt elves of course. What do you hunt elves with you ask, well with a camera.
1. They pose!

**_Those Who Hunt Elves_**

            "I have finally completed it!!!!"  Jessica shouted as she burst into the living room of her two story house.  "I have translated the Fellowship of the Ring into Quenya!"

            "Alright, let's huddle together and start reading it."  Liz, one of Jessica's best friends, ordered.

            "Do we have to?"  Adam, another of Jessica's friends, whined.

            "Yes we have to.  Think of it, all those elves just asking for pictures to be taken of them.  All of those beautiful people endowed with beautiful voices.  We must go.  It is our duty as Lord Of The Rings fans."  Liz raved.

            "I still don't see why you need me.  You two are the ones who had the insane idea of translating The Fellowship of the Ring into Quenya in the hopes that it would create an inter-dimensional portal and transport you and Jessica to the world of the book, thus allowing you to hunt down elves and take pictures of them.  Why do you need me to come along?"  Adam complained to Liz.

            "Well some one has to be our pack mule."  Jessica retorted as she opened the book.  She read the first page and turned to the second page, when a bright light enveloped the three of them.  As the light surrounded them they began to feel warm, like they were standing next to a heater, but not too warm as to be uncomfortable.  When the light finally cleared, they found themselves in a lightly wooded area.

            "It worked!!!"  Jessica and Liz shouted in joy.

            "It worked?  I can't believe it.  Oh, God why?"  Adam asked the sky.  "Okay so what now?"

            "First, Adam, take off that back pack and get out the cameras."  Jessica instructed.

Adam took off the pack and pulled out the two Polaroid cameras and handed one to each of the girls.  "How come the two of you don't have packs?"  He suspiciously asked when he noticed that he was the only one carrying a pack.

"We told you we needed a pack mule.  Could you hand us each a spare pack of film?"  Liz asked Adam.  He complied and put the pack back on.  "Okay, now do we get to go hunt elves?"  Liz impatiently inquired.

"Yup, we can just wander around and take a picture of whatever elf walks our way."  Jessica concurred as they set out.

            About an hour later the girls began to lag behind.

"Hot…tired…thirsty…need…rest."  Liz panted.

"Yeah…Hey Adam…stop…for a minute…and let us rest."  Jessica panted.

"Rest?!  We've only walked a mile and you two are tired?!  I'm the one carrying the back pack!"  Adam exasperatedly replied.

"We're city girls and not used to the rigors of the outdoors."  Liz informed him, and took a seat on a stump in the shade.

"This isn't exactly easy.  We haven't been following a road or anything.  We've just been meandering around.  Besides, we aren't a big sweaty male like you."  Jessica retorted.

"I am not sweaty.  This is actually very easy.  The ground is flat, and the day isn't too hot.  This was your guys' stupid idea anyway, and you two don't have a back pack to carry."

"You already said that part about the back pack."  Liz remarked.  Adam just rolled his eyes.  "You know, I bet if we wait here for awhile, some elves might just walk by."  Liz said with a smile.

"Yeah, right.  What are the chances of that…"  Adam began, but was cut off as two people that couldn't possibly be mistaken for anything but elves walked by.  "Holy mother of muffin, I don't believe it."

The elves noticed the trio and stopped.  "Hi."  Jessica greeted.

"Good afternoon."  One of the elves returned.

"Are you by chance lost?"  The other one asked.

"Well, actually, yes, we kinda are."  Liz answered.

"Would you like to know where you are?"  The first elf said with a smile.

"We'd much appreciate it."  Liz again answered.

"You're about a mile from Rivendell."  The second elf supplied.  "King Thulandrill of Mirkwood has arrived, and he and Elrond are throwing a feast.  I am sure you would be welcome to join us."

"Really?  We can really come?"  Jessica asked her face alight.

"I don't see why not.  It would be useful for us to know each others names since we will travel together for a brief time.  I am called Dunathion."  The first elf said by way of introduction.

"And I am Suradulinion."  The second elf introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Jessica, that's Liz, and that one's Adam."  Jessica returned as she pointed to each of her friends.

"Could we ask a favor of you?"  Liz asked.

"Sure."  Dunathion answered.

"One can always ask."  Suradulinion replied.

"Will you stand over there, by that tree?"  Liz inquired as she pointed to a tree on their right.  The two elves complied and Jessica and Liz got their cameras ready.

**Click!**

"Thanks that's all we wanted."  Jessica smiled while the two cameras spit out the photo paper.  As the photos developed, the girls stared and started to giggle.  The two elves noticed and came to have a look.  Adam, fearing the worst, also came to see why the girls were giggling so.

"Holy cheese on rye!  They _pose!"  Adam exclaimed.  The pictures the girls had taken were pretty normal except for one small detail.  Just before taking the picture, Suradulinion, and Dunathion were standing in a normal mug shot pose, but in the pictures the two of them had their arms linked, had huge grins, and were making peace signs._

"That's fun.  What kind of magic is this?"  Dunathion asked as he saw the picture.

"Uh…um…it's called…a camera?"  Jessica supplied making it sound more like a query than a statement.

"Can you do that again?"  Suradulinion excitedly asked.

Jessica and Liz looked at each other for a second and smiled.  "Sure, stand somewhere and we'll take another one."  They said in unison.

While the elves and the girls were looking at the next picture, Adam put his head in his hands.  "Why?  First their idea about how to get here works, then we meet elves they way they wanted, next the elves pose for their pictures, and it turns out they _like to have their pictures taken.  We're gonna be stuck here forever.  What next?"_

"Hey Adam, hurry up or we're gonna leave you."  Jessica said over her shoulder as she and Liz began to follow the elves toward Rivendell.

"Why me?"  Adam asked as he turned to follow them.


	2. Men pose and women disappear?

**_Author's note: _**_Sorry about the misspelling, SilverRavenStar.  I really slaughtered Thranduil's name, and thank you for correcting me. *Tries pushing a plate of cookies through the computer screen as an apology*****_

**_Chapter two_**

            As the trio walked along, Dunathion and Suradulinion would point out various plants and tell the group their names.  Sometimes the elves would list the medical properties of the plants.  All in all it was a nice stroll through the woods.  Jessica and Liz seemed to forget that they were 'city girls not used to the rigors of the outdoors', and Adam was enjoying the educational experience of learning about the various plants.  In fact, Adam was even taking notes.

            "What's an Elvin feast like?"  Liz suddenly asked.

            "Since our guests are from Mirkwood, the feast will take place on one of the terraces under the stars.  There will be wine, food, dancing, and music."  Dunathion answered.

            "Sound like fun."  Liz said dreamily.

            "I want to hear the music."  Jessica commented and Adam nodded in agreement.

            "Ha, ha, well there will be plenty of music for you to hear."  Suradulinion happily replied.

            After this, conversation ceased and everyone enjoyed the warmth and feel of the woods.  It was amazing how much more alive a forest felt when you were walking through it with elves.  Each member of the trio saw the forest in a new light, and none of them grew weary.

            It wasn't long before they were at the bridge that crossed the river.  The two elves lead the way across the bridge, and Liz and Adam followed, but Jessica stood just before the bridge and stared at it.

            "Um…is there another way across?  I don't like to cross bridges."  Jessica said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

            "The bridge will not break." Suradulinion comfortingly assured her.

            "That's not the problem."  Liz informed them.  "She's terrified of bridges.  Something about her older brother trying to push her off when she was little, and she hasn't crossed a bridge since."

            Dunathion nodded understandingly and walked back across the bridge to Jessica, "Here."  He said extending hid hand to her.  "Close your eyes and I'll guide you across."

            "Alright."  Jessica said extending a shaking hand to him.  Dunathion took her hand and slowly guided her across the bridge.

            Once everyone had crossed the bridge, it didn't take long to reach Rivendell.  "Come, we'll take you to Lord Elrond.  He would be very interested in your Magic of Camera."  Dunathion said and lead them up to a terrace where there were two elves sitting in discussion.

            "My lords."  Suradulinion politely said to get their attention.  "Dunathion and I happened upon these three while taking a walk in the forest.  We brought them here to enjoy the feast with us, and to show you their magic."

            "They call it 'Camera' and it's a lot of fun."  Dunathion put in.

            "I would like to see this magic."  One of the elves said looking at the trio.  The other elf nodded, clearly interested in the magic.

            "Okay, if you would please stand over there."  Jessica requested and pointed to a spot next to a plant on the terrace.  The two elves, who the trio guessed were Elrond and Thranduil, complied and Dunathion and Suradulinion went to join them.

            **Click!**

            Once the picture had been taken, Dunathion and Suradulinion ushered the other two over to see the photos.  Jessica and Liz were reduced to laughter and Adam was rolling his eyes.  In this picture each of the elves had a rose and were standing in various poses.  Dunathion had his arms folded and was holding his rose to his nose, Suradulinion had his arm draped over his head and was holding the rose in the hand that was draped over his head, the elf they guessed to be Elrond had his hands folded, his eyes closed, and was smelling his rose, and the one they guessed to be Thranduil was holding his rose over his heart.

            "I am Elrond, and I would be glad to have you at the feast tonight.  I like this magic and would like to ask you to use it tonight."  The elf the trio had guessed to be Elrond said.

            "I am Thranduil, and I too would ask that you use this magic tonight.  I would like my son to see this; he would enjoy it very much."  The other elf said.

            "Thank you for inviting us."  Adam accepted the invitation.

            "We'll defiantly be there."  Liz assured them.

            "And, we'll bring the cameras."  Jessica accepted.

            "Father?"  A beautiful voice said from behind the group.

            "Ah, Arwen, what is it?"  Elrond asked of the elf maid who had spoken.

            "Jessica."  Adam whispered while Elrond and his daughter spoke to each other.  "Take a picture of Arwen for me."

            "Why?  I don't want a picture of her.  In the movies she stole Glorfindel's part."  Jessica retorted.

            "Please, pretty please with sugar."  Adam pleaded with tears in his eyes.

            "Oh alright."  Jessica gave in and stepped forward.  "Forgive me for interrupting, but could I…"  She said while holding up her camera.

            "Oh, Arwen stand over her with us.  You have to see this magic."  Elrond interrupted.  All of the elves who had gathered on the terrace stood by the plant again and waited for their picture to be taken.

            **Click!**

            Just as the shutter went, Arwen screamed and disappeared.  Everyone waited as the picture developed from Liz's camera.  When the picture came out every one stared in disbelief at the photo.

            "No, it can't be!"  Adam about sobbed.  "It's not fair."

            "Well, that's interesting."  The others said in unison.


	3. They have that?

**_Author's note:_**_  Special thanks to RandomWu and Kwewe for their help in writing this next chapter._

Chapter three

            Adam, Jessica, and Liz started a search party for Arwen.  Elrond sent some elf maids to check her room, while the others searched around the terrace and surrounding buildings.  Jessica and Liz had a suspicion that Arwen was camera shy.  The photo they had taken of her had a white streak across it. And Arwen was not in it.  The girls figured that the white streak in the photo was from the natural glow that all elves had.  She probably ran just before the shutter went off and the camera picked up her glow like a comet trail.  Just to be sure that she was only camera shy, and not in some kind of trouble, the trio had decided to find her and ask.

            They searched all of the buildings in Rivendell, but no one had seen Arwen.  They even looked in the closets of her brothers' rooms.  After conferring with each other, the trio decided that they would look on the grounds around Rivendell, while the elves continued searching the buildings.

            Jessica, Liz, and Adam were walking around the gardens and looking in trees and bushes, when they came to a most unusual sight; in a grassy vale, there was a strange little structure.  It had a round door, looked like it went underground, and had small round windows that were close to the ground.

            "That's strange.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a hobbit hole."  Jessica remarked as they stared at the building.

            "They probably built it for Bilbo.  Remember he stayed in Rivendell for a long time?"  Adam decided.

            "Wait, I'm willing to bet Arwen is in there.  What better place to hide?" Liz reasoned.  The others nodded and all three of them walked to the door.

            As they got closer to the hobbit hole, they could hear voices drifting out of the window.  "Thank you so much, Bilbo.  I'm terribly sorry to impose."  A voice that sounded like Arwen's said.

            "It's no bother.  I rather enjoy the company."  Another voice, who the trio guessed to be Bilbo, replied.

            "Good she's here.  Let's knock."  Jessica proposed as she walked to the door.  On the door was a brass knocker, so she used this and knocked three times.

            Shortly, the door was answered, "Good evening, Bilbo Baggins at your service."

            "Good evening."  Liz said.

            "We're terribly sorry to bother you, but we were looking for Arwen."  Adam politely apologized.

            "Oh, yes Arwen is here."  Bilbo said stepping aside so they could look in.  What they saw caused the girls to be hard pressed to contain their laughter and caused Adam to look very worried.  There was Arwen, a tall beautiful elf maid, crouched down unceremoniously behind a table and looking for all the world like every orc from Mordor were out to get her.

            "You didn't bring that…that thing with you did you?"  Arwen fearfully asked.

            "No, no we didn't."  Adam assured her.  "We are so sorry about that.  We had no idea you would be camera shy."  He apologized.

            "We are sorry, everyone's been worried about you, and so we came to find you and see if you were alright."  Jessica said soothingly.

            "I'm fine; I've just had a bit of a scare."  Arwen said as she calmed down and looked out the window.  'We better get back. The feast should be starting soon."  She said with a smile.

            Everyone, including Bilbo, headed back to the terrace, and found Elrond, Thranduil, Arwen's brothers, Dunathion, and Suradulinion talking to each other.

            "We found her."  Liz announced.  "She was hiding in Bilbo's hobbit hole."

            "Bilbo's hobbit hole?  Bilbo, how many times must I ask you not to build your hobbit holes?"  Elrond exasperatedly asked.  "You always start to dig into the foundations of the surrounding buildings."

            "Elrond, this time I built it in a vale where there aren't any buildings."  Bilbo informed him.  Elrond rolled his eyes.

            "Psst."  Adam whispered poking Jessica in the ribs.  "Take a picture of Bilbo."

            "No, he might be camera shy, and we aren't her to take pictures of hobbits.  We are…we are…"  Jessica began.

            "We are Those Who Hunt Elves."  Liz interrupted with a smile.

            "Holy king of scorpions from Kudous, you've come up with a name for yourselves."  Adam muttered and rolled his eyes.

            "Holy, what?"  Liz and Jessica asked with a quizzical expression.

            "We might as well get the feast started."  Elrond declared before the trio could continue their conversation.  Elrond lead them to another terrace, and started the fun.

            The Elvin feast was beautiful; there was singing, dancing, food, and lots of wine.  Jessica, Liz, and Adam decided not to drink much of the wine 'cause it was strong.  Elves don't get drunk very easily, so they can drink lots of the strong wine, but humans are another story.  The trio tried taking pictures of other female elves, but much to Adam's sorrow, they had they same results as they did with Arwen.  They had decided that male elves posed for their pictures, but female elves were camera shy.

            The group meandered through the crowed and came to the banquet table where Elrond and Thranduil were busily trying to get themselves drunk.  The trio had been introduced to Thranduil's son, Legolas, but he was busy greeting other friends.  Thus, much to the disappointment of Jessica and Liz, they had yet to acquire his picture.

            They had decided that since Elrond and Thranduil were getting drunk, and since a drunken elf is such a rare thing, the girls wanted a picture.

            "Elrond, Thranduil, could we get another picture of you two?"  Liz asked them.

            "Sure."  The two elf lords replied.  Both Jessica and Liz wanted their own picture of this, so they both got out their cameras.

            **Click!**

            They took the picture, and Elrond and Thranduil continued their drinking.  Jessica, Adam, and Liz waited impatiently for the photos to develop.  When it did, all three of them laughed.  The picture had Elrond and Thranduil with an arm over each others shoulders, women's underwear on their heads, and each holding up a bottle of vodka.

            "I actually like that one, but were did they get the underwear and vodka?"  Adam inquired.

            "I don't know.  They did a similar thing with the roses."  Liz said.

            "I want to know how they got hold of the vodka.  I didn't think there was vodka in Middle Earth."  Jessica commented.


	4. Legolas

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again I need to thank RandomWu for her input._

**Chapter four**

            After taking the picture of Elrond and Thranduil, the girls dragged Adam over to where Legolas was standing.  Since no one was talking to him, the girls thought it would be the perfect time to take a picture of the good looking elf.  In the movies, Legolas was hot, but in real life he was dead sexy.  As they approached Legolas, another rather good looking elf also walked toward Legolas.  Jessica, Liz, and a reluctant Adam reached Legolas at the same time as the other elf.

            "Oh, you are the humans whose magic amuses my father."  Legolas greeted.  The girls nodded.

            "These are the humans I keep hearing about?"  Queried the other elf.

            "Yes, my father introduced them to me earlier.  Liz, Jessica, and Adam, right?"  Legolas asked.  The girls were in a very dreamy state and could only nod as the elf of their affections had remembered their names.

            "It's a pleasure.  I am called Glorfindel."  The other elf introduced himself.  This snapped the girls out of dream land.  Glorfindel, the elf who'd had his part stolen from him by Arwen, was standing before them, and he was _cute_.

            "Why did they leave him out?"  Liz whispered to Jessica.

            "I have no idea.  He's almost as good looking as Legolas.  The fan girls would go nuts if they saw Glorfindel."  Jessica whispered back.  "If you want, we can show you what everyone is talking about."  She offered the two handsome elves.

            "If you would please."  Legolas and Glorfindel requested with beautiful smiles.  It took everything the girls had to keep from fainting at the sight of the two incredibly sexy elves smiling at them.

            "Y…Yeah, stand over their please."  Jessica said in a slightly dreamy voice.  Legolas and Glorfindel seemed to notice Jessica and Liz's dreamy looks, and also seemed to be amused by it.  The two elves complied and stood over where Jessica had indicated.

            **Click!**

            When the picture developed, the girls could barely stand up, and Adam mumbled, "Holy flame broiled chicken leg."  And, he proceeded to put his head in his hands.  The picture had both Legolas and Glorfindel winking and blowing kisses at the camera.  Legolas and Glorfindel walked over to where the girls were standing to see what they were looking at.

            Legolas took one of the pictures from the girls and showed it to Glorfindel, "That was fun.  Could I have one of these?"  He asked sweetly.

            "Let's take some more and we'll give you one, 'kay?"  Liz proposed.  Neither of the girls wanted to give up their picture of Legolas blowing kisses at them.

            Once the girls had used up all of their film, and Adam had returned from brining them some drinks, they sat down to look at the pictures.  They had various shots of either Legolas, Glorfindel, or both of them in faint worthy poses.  In a few of the shots, the two elves had agreed to taking off their shirts.

            "Can I have this one?"  Legolas asked pointing to a photo of him standing with his arms crossed and smirking.  The girls nodded, and Legolas picked it up off the table.  He studied it for a few minutes, the announced, "I am good looking."

            "Legolas!  Don't start that up."  Glorfindel exasperatedly said and rolled his eyes.

            "What?"  Legolas asked as he stopped fawning over his picture.

            "You are so obsessed with your self."  Glorfindel complained.

            "What's this?"  Adam asked with interest.  To Adam it was looking as if the 'good looking' Legolas might not be all that he seemed.  He was beginning to hope that Legolas had no interest what-so-ever in girls.

            "This guy,"  Glorfindel pointed at Legolas, "Has to have everything perfect.  He carries a mirror with him at all times and makes sure his hair is perfect.  He even picks out what he's going to where from day to day in advance."

            "Is there something wrong with that?  I do have to keep up my appearance for people, and I must say that I'm doing a good job of it."  Legolas defended.  Adam was smiling to himself.  It appeared that finally thing weren't going the way Liz and Jessica wanted.  He was profusely wishing that either Legolas didn't have an interest in girls, or that he was too enamored with himself to care about anything else.  His hopes rose when he looked over at the girls and saw them sitting in deep discussion.

            Adam probably would have been very disappointed if he could hear the girls' conversation.  If anything, Legolas' reaction to his picture was having the opposite effect from Adam's wishes.

            "When we get back, we need to write a fan fic about Leagolas."  Liz remarked to Jessica while Adam sat lost in thought, Glorfindel went to get refills on their drinks, and Legolas was fawning over his photo.

            "Yeah, we could title it 'What really went on behind the scenes of Lord of the Rings.'  In one chapter Legolas could be looking at his reflection in the mirror and fixing every strand of hair on his head."  Jessica agreed.

            "And, the director and cast could be continuously yelling at him to hurry up."  Liz giggled.

            Before Jessica and Liz could continue with their ideas, Glorfindel returned.  "Looks like your father and Elrond have succeeded in getting drunk."  He remarked to Legolas.

            Glorfindel's comment reminded the girls of a question they had been meaning to ask.  "That reminds me, I have a question for you."  Jessica began as she pulled out some of her pictures.  One was the picture on the terrace where the elves had roses, another one was the photo of Elrond and Thranduil with the vodka, and the last one was of Glorfindel and Legolas holding Sakura (Japanese cherry) blossoms.  "How did you guys get these things?  One minute you aren't holding anything, and the next minute you have roses and such."

            Legolas and Glorfindel looked at each other for a second, and then turned to the girls, smiled and said, "That's a secret."

            Just then Dunathion and Suradulinion cam toward them, "Things are starting to wind down, so we thought we'd show you to where you can sleep."  Dunathion informed the group.

            "Follow us."  Suradulinion smiled as he led them down some halls.

            "These are the rooms you three can stay in."  Dunathion said indicating three rooms that were right next to each other.  "Good night."  He added.

            "Good night."  Suradulinion and Glorfindel said and headed down the hall after Dunathion.

            "Sleep well."  Legolas said giving each of the girls a little kiss.

            "Good night."  Jessica and Liz dreamily said as they backed into their rooms.

            "Good night."  Adam half heartedly said as he too entered his room.


	5. Adam's desperation

**_Author's note:_**_  I am again thanking RandomWu (well RandomPirate now, I believe she just changed her pen name) she gave me several ideas and I've spread them out.  In gratitude I recommend that you read some of her stories._

**Chapter five:**

_                        Day 1_

_            We made it to Middle Earth and we attended an Elvin feast.  So far, we've meet two elves from Rivendell, Dunathion and Suradulinion.  I like them; they're fun to hang around and cute too.  We have also met the two elf lords, Elrond and Thranduil.  I like them too.  Best of all we have meet Glorfindel and Legolas.  Glorfindel is better looking than I expected, and of course Legolas is soooooo sexy!  I can't believe I got to meet Legolas the first night I arrived.  It's a dream come true._

_                                                Entered By:_

_                                                            Liz_

            Liz wrote in the journal she was going to keep on her elf hunt.  She closed it and got out her scrap book and the pictures she had taken that day.  She chose her three favorites, and glued them into the book.  Then she labeled them and left the book out so the glue would dry.  She admired her work for a minute, yawned, and got herself ready for bed.  Once she was ready, she said a prayer to thank God for her fortunate day, turned out the light, and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_                        Day 1_

_            Translating the book into Quenya was a success. Liz, Adam, and I have been transported to Middle Earth.  So far we have not experienced any side effects, and things are going well.  We arrived in a forest, and shortly after wandering around, we encountered two elves from Rivendell.  Their names are Dunathion, and Suradulinion.  They were our first photo graphic subjects, and in photographing them, we found that male elves instinctively pose and love the camera.  Dunathion and Suradulinion escorted us to Rivendell where we were invited to attend a feast.  We meet Elrond and Thranduil, and were able to get them on film as well.  We also ran into Arwen, and in trying to photograph her, we found that female elves are extremely camera shy.  During the feast, we meet Glorfindel and Legolas.  These two have been the most fun to take pictures of (maybe that's because they are both extremely good looking.).  All in all this adventure has been a complete success and a lot of fun._

_                                                Entry By:_

_                                                            Jessica_

Jessica finished the entry in her log, and closed it.  She pulled her scrap book out of the back pack, and took out all of her pictures.  She picked out her favorite ones and glued them into her book.  She then cut some pieces of ribbon and framed the photos.  Then she used a calligraphy pen to label her pictures.  When she was done, she left the scrap book to dry and got into bed.  Jessica said quick prayer of thanks, and soon fell asleep.

_                        Day 1_

_            Unfortunately, Jessica's idea worked.  Now I'm stuck in Middle Earth with two crazy fan girls.  I hate this!  I can be a reasonable person, and I don't complain too much, but this has been beyond bearable.  First we discovered that male elves love the camera and even pose for it.  This sent my two companions nuts.  I wouldn't mind things so much, but for one thing.  Though male elves pose, female elves are camera shy.  Why!?  Why can't just one thing go right for me?  I will get a picture of Arwen, even if it kills me!_

_                                    Entered By:_

_                                                Adam_

            Adam closed his note book and waited a few minutes.  He then grabbed a bandanna that he had brought, and put it over his head, and tied it under his nose.  He quietly opened his door and walked into the hall way.  Adam opened the door to Jessica's room and slowly entered.  He left the door open a crack, and crossed the room.  In the moon light that shone through the window he could see the object of his desire.  There in the corner of the room was the thing he had at first loathed and that he now longed for.  In the corner of the room was the back pack that he had been forced to carry.

            Adam silently walked to the pack and opened it.  Jessica had taken it from him so that she and Liz could get their over night things out of it.  He now searched it.  The pack was packed the way only a woman could.  There was more stuff in it than should be humanly possible to fit in it.  For a brief moment Adam thought the girls had figured a way to make it bottomless.  There was just so much stuff in it.

            After several minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for; the spare Polaroid cameras, and the video camera.  He took these, some film, and some electrical equipment out of the back pack and retreated out the door.

            'I will get a picture of Arwen yet.'  Adam thought to himself.  He quietly took the equipment to a hall that lead from the terrace the feast was held on to Arwen's room.  Adam had found out the location of her room when he and the girls had been searching Rivendell for her.  He set the cameras in various hidden locations, and hooked them up to a key pad.  The pad had buttons on it that would start the Polaroid cameras, one that would start the video camera, and one to turn everything off.

            Once he had everything set up, he stealthily made his way to the terrace.  He looked around, and to his relief, Arwen hadn't left the terrace yet.  Since he had confirmed that Arwen was on the terrace, Adam went back to where he had everything set up.  He found a hiding place and waited.  "I will get you yet!  Mwahahahaha!"  He maniacally whispered to himself.


	6. Arwen's Plight

**_Author's note:_**_ I know its Mary-sue to pick on Arwen, but it's just so much fun.  Please forgive me for this one little slip into Mary-sueisness.  *Folds hands with a pleading look*_

**Chapter six:**

            It was getting late and the feast had been over for sometime, but Arwen didn't want to leave the terrace.  No one else was their; they had all turned in for the night.  The night was warm and peaceful.  Arwen just couldn't bring herself to leave.  She sat where she was for a while longer, sighed, and got up to leave.  She took one last look at the clear sky, and headed for her room.

            Adam was fighting to keep awake. _ Queen of the sugar plum lily drum fairies thingies.  How long is she gonna stay on that terrace?  Everyone else's gone to bed!_  His sleepy mind complained.  He was just about to dose off when; he saw something that was glowing come down the hall.  _Can it be?  Please say it's my beautiful Arwen!_  He thought as he shook all vestiges of sleep from his body.  Adam crouched down in his hiding place and made ready.  He waited with baited breath as the figure emerged.

            Adam nearly shouted for joy as Arwen came into sight.  She walked down the hallway, and Adam waited 'till she was in the center of his camera circle.  When Arwen reached the center of the circle, she froze, and a look of utter terror crossed her face.

            "Nooooooooooo!"  She wailed as Adam hit the buttons to start the cameras.

            There were too many of them.  She couldn't get away.  She turned around and round, but the cameras were everywhere.  When what seemed like an eternity to Arwen had passed, the cameras stopped.  Now was her chance, and she took it.  Arwen ran as fast as she could to her room.  She rushed in and locked the door.  She was never coming out again.

            Adam felt sorry for Arwen, but he figured she'd recover.  Besides, it looked like he would finally get a picture of her.  Adam was forced to turn off the cameras because all, except the video camera, were out of film.  Therefore, he stopped the cameras and let Arwen get away.  Once she had left, he came out of hiding and recovered his cameras.

            He carried every thing to his room, and sat down to examine them.  He tried watching what the camcorder had got on film, but there was just this constantly moving, glowing blur in the center of the picture.  "Mother of sugar cane and caffeine dolphins."  He sighed, deleted what was on the tape, and set it aside.  Next, he looked at the snapshots.  The first five pictures from each camera had an indistinguishable blur in the center.  The others had clear pictures of Arwen trying to hide her face.  In one of them, she had failed miserably.  "It's not the best picture in the world, but it's better than nothing."  He remarked.  He gathered all the equipment together, and snuck into Jessica's room.

            He located the backpack, and tried to stuff everything back into it, but failed.  Adam was too tired and he was a guy so, it was hopeless.  He just wanted to get to bed and he hoped that Jessica wouldn't say anything about the pack.  He left Jessica's room and entered his own.  He stuffed the pictures in his journal, and went to sleep.

            The next day dawned bright and promising.  Some of the elves stayed in their rooms a little longer that usual, but that was because they were taking thirty minutes to recover from hangovers.  Jessica awoke to the beautiful song of elves greeting the morning.  She opened her eyes and thought, "This is better than waking up to bird songs."  She smiled and sat up.  As soon as she did this, she knew something was wrong.  She could tell by the feel of the air in the room.  She turned her head and saw it.  The backpack was in total disarray.  She narrowed her eyes.  "Why…who…what?  I know _I didn't leave it like that, so who could have?  If it had been Liz, she would have put everything back properly, so it wasn't her.  Adam?  Nah, he wouldn't sneak into a girl's room in the middle of the night."  She dismissed with a wave of her hand.  She sighed and climbed out of bed._

            Jessica got dressed, made her bed, and folded her nightgown.  She then repacked the bag, grabbed a camera, and headed to Liz's room.  She opened her door to find Legolas in mid knock.

            He blinked for a second, then quickly recovered.  "Good morning."  He greeted with a smile.

            "Good morning."  Jessica returned.  Now that she had recovered from her heart racing surprise, she saw that there was quite a gathering outside her door.  Liz, Glorfindel, Thranduil, and a concerned looking Elrond were standing at her door.  "Is something wrong?"  She asked.

            "It's Arwen.  She said she was attacked by your magic of camera, and won't come out of her room."  Elrond answered.

            "Do you know anything about this?"  Thranduil inquired.

            Jessica thought for a moment, _messed up backpack plus camera attacked Arwen equals…equals…Adam?_

            Liz looked at Jessica's thoughtful expression, and began to worry a bit.  Sure, she didn't like Arwen, but she wasn't worth being kicked out of Rivendell for.  "You know something, don't you?"  Liz suspiciously asked.

            "I think I do."  Jessica answered as she walked to Adam's door.  She knocked hard on the door and yelled, "Wake up!"

            A few minutes later, the door opened, and a sleepy a

Adam poked out his head.  "Wha?'

            "Get dressed and come out here.  I have some questions for you."  Jessica ordered.

            "Why?  Can't it wait?"  He asked.

            "No, get dressed."  Jessica replied with steel in her voice.

            Adam shut the door, got dressed, and re-emerged.  "What?  I was sleeping."

            _This is unusual; he's usually a morning person.  Jessica thought as suspicion grew in her mind.  The elves and Liz wondered what Jessica was doing, and watched curiously.  "Why were you in my room last night?'_

            "I wasn't."  Adam quickly denied.  _She knows!_  He panicked.

            "Why did you get the cameras out of my pack?"  Jessica mercilessly continued.

            Adam knew he was beat, so he did the only thing a true man could do in this situation.  He got down on his knees, folded his hands, and wailed, "Please don't hurt me!  I didn't mean anything by it.  Honest!  I just wanted a picture of the lovely Arwen."

            Jessica looked at the pathetic creature at her feet.  "You are confined to your room until further notice."  She turned to Elrond.  "Sorry about all this.  We could try talking to Arwen if you want."

            "Yes, please do."  Elrond gratefully accepted the offer.

            Elrond lead the way to Arwen's room.  Liz and Jessica were in the forefront, and Liz whispered to Jessica, "Why do you care about Arwen?"

            "I don't.  I want to see if we can stay out of trouble, and we might be able to get in some good veiled tormenting."  Jessica whispered back.  "I mean, she has to go to the bathroom sometime, and if she's in her room the whole time, we won't have to go looking for her.  It'll make playing pranks easier."

            "Gotcha.  What about Adam?  Will Elrond punish him?  We do need _someone for a pack mule."  Liz worried._

            "We can deal with him.  I'm sure Elrond won't mind."  Jessica assured Liz as they reached the door to Arwen's room.

            Elrond knocked on the door and soothingly said, "Arwen?  It's me, will you please come out?"

            "No!  I won't until those, those people are gone."  She sobbed with obvious terror in her voice.  Jessica and Liz looked at each other and were hard pressed to contain a fit of giggles.  Arwen was acting like a four year old who had been denied their ice cream, and the two girls found this amusing.

            "Arwen be reasonable.  You can't stay in your room the entire time we are here."  Jessica reasoned.

            "Yes, I can!"  Arwen defied.

            "Look let's pretend we're both adults and not four year old children wailing 'cause they didn't get a cookie."  Jessica sighed.  Arwen caught the insult, but held her tongue.  She wouldn't let a human be prove that she was acting like a child.  "First," Jessica continued, "What are you going to do about food?"

            "I can go without food for a day."

            "And, if we are here for more than a day?"

            "I'll have someone bring the food to my room."

            "Okay, what about the bathroom?"

            "Huh?"  This question took Arwen by surprise.

            "There aren't any bathrooms in your bed room.  I know because I asked about that when we were searching for you.  Since there isn't a bathroom in there, you'll _have _to come out to use it."

            "Shut up!  That's none of your business!"

            "True, but we are concerned about you."

            "Really?"  Arwen asked with all traces of anger gone.

            "Yeah, we wouldn't want your bladder to explode now would we?"  Liz asked innocently.  She wasn't going to let Jessica have all of the fun.

            "Go away!"  Arwen shouted.

            Elrond sighed and led them away from Arwen's room.  "What?  Did I say something offensive?"  Jessica feigned with concern.

            "I thought those were perfectly legitimate and logical questions."  Legolas said and Glorfindel nodded.

            Elrond shrugged, "She's upset.  I have some things to attend to.  Liz, Jessica, could I trust you to deal with Adam?"  Liz and Jessica nodded.  "Good.  I give you girls permission to go where you please."  He said as he walked off.

            "Legolas," Thraduil sternly said to his son.  "Don't do anything to Arwen.  Just because she's holed up in her room, doesn't give you free invitation to harass her."

            "Father!  I'm ashamed you would think such a thing."  Legolas said with mock innocence.  The girls covered their mouths to hide their smiles.  If Legolas liked to pick on Arwen, things could get fun.


	7. Operation Arwen's MakeOver

**_Author's note:_**_ Sorry about the long wait, but college started again and I have work so things have been a little crazy for me, and between school and work my time has been pretty well eaten up.  I'll update as often as I can.  I also upped the rating on this story because of some language in this chapter.  I might up it again later on (it won't go past pg-13) because I have some ideas that aren't G rated.****_

**Chapter seven:**

            Legolas, Glorfindel, Jessica, and Liz walked down the halls of Rivendell and stopped at Adam's door.  "What should we do to Adam?"  Liz asked Jessica.

            "I thought that we could just have him write sentences and have him confined to his room for the rest of the day."

            "Oh, sounds good to me, but what are we going to do with the rest of the day?"  Liz asked with an evil smirk.

            "Arwen's holed up in her room so I thought we could keep her company."  Jessica said in mock innocence.

            "Keep her company?  That's an interesting way of stating 'we are going to torment Arwen.'  You wouldn't mind if I joined you?"  Legolas inquired of the girls who shook their heads to indicate that they didn't mind.

            Glorfindel rolled his eyes, "I'll go round up some fellow conspirators."

Legolas smiled in agreement and headed further down the hall.  "We'll join you in a few minutes."  He said over his shoulder, and Glorfindel followed him.

"Looks like we're in for a rather enjoyable afternoon."  Liz remarked with a smirk.  Jessica smirked back and knocked on Adam's door.

"Whaaa?"  Adam asked as he poked his head out the door.  "I was just taking a nap, so whatever it is I didn't do it."

"Oh have a guilty conscience do we?"  Liz taunted.

"Elrond told us to take care of your punishment.  That's why were here."  Jessica calmly informed Adam.  You know the look of 'holy-shit-I'm-so-gonna-die' that people have when they are being attacked by the big monster in the horror movie?  That's about the same look that Adam had on his face when Jessica announced that she and Liz were in charge of his punishment.  "Don't worry," Jessica continued.  "We aren't gonna make you do anything too horrible."  This of course did not, by any means, stay Adam's fears.

"We just decided to confine you to your room for the rest of the day and have you write 'I will not break into Jessica's room and steal the cameras or waste film ever again'."  Liz declared.

"That's it?"  Adam asked suspiciously, and the girls nodded.  "Wait, how many times am I supposed to write that sentence?"

"Three hundred times sounds good to me."  Jessica replied.  Adam looked at the girls for a second, and then closed the door before they could change their minds.

Just as Adam had shut the door, Legolas and Glorfindel came back with Dunathion and Suradulinion.  "Hello."  Suradulinion greeted the girls.

"Good Morning."  Dunathion greeted.

"Hi."  Liz and Jessica said in unison.

"What do you say we gather in my room and decide just how we are going to 'entertain' Arwen?"  Legolas proposed.

"Sounds good to me."  Liz and Jessica quickly accepted.  The others agreed and the group of elves walked down the hallway with a couple of very happy fan girls.  They got to Legolas' room and he opened the door.  Jessica and Liz nearly fainted.  "Are you two okay?"  Legolas asked as he noted their dazed expressions.  "You can lay on my bed and rest if you want."  Jessica and Liz probably would have fainted right there if Suradulinion and Dunathion hadn't given them a little push through the door.

"Looks like you got a couple of new admirers, Legolas."  Glorfindel indicated the girls as they sat on Legolas' bed.

"Of course.  I'm so handsome that lots of people admire me."  Legolas bragged as he checked his appearance in the nearest mirror.  It was at this moment that the girls noticed that there were quite a few more mirrors in Legolas' room than there actually needed to be.

"So, what's the game plan?"  Suradulinion asked.

"We should dye Arwen's hair green."  Liz suggested.

"I like the idea of dying her hair, but it would be more fun if we could dye it in someway that the color changes according to her moods."  Jessica put in.

"That would be fun, too bad there isn't a way to do that."  Glorfindel agreed.

"Yes, there is."  Legolas countered.  Everyone turned to him with a look of amazment and curiosity.

"Oh ho, how do you know this?  I get it.  Legolas, I always wondered why your hair was so blond.  You dye it don't you?"  Glorfindel teased.

"No, I don't dye my hair."  Legolas defended himself as he unconsciously checked his hair in a mirror.  "My father does."  Everyone decided to keep their mouths shut on that one.  There really isn't much one could say to that.

"Okay, then what do we need to do to get the dye?"  Jessica continued.

"There are some plants and things that we'll need to gather.  The only problem is that gathering the stuff could take us all day.  We are also going to need time to make the dye.  Arwen, as Liz and Jessica pointed out earlier, doesn't have a bathroom in her room, so she'll leave at some point.  And, when she does we probably won't be here, so she might get some back bone and not go back to her room."  Legolas informed everyone.

"We can take care of that.  All we have to do is put a camera outside her room and she'll stay there."  Liz announced.

"We would have to put a motion sensor on the camera so that it takes a picture every time she opens her door."  Jessica added.

"Sounds good so far.  Our next problem is getting her hair dyed."  Suradulinion commented.

"Well, she's going to be in her room all day and just itching to come out right?  Plus, she likes to take a bath everyday.  What we could do is pour out her shampoo and replace it with the dye.  How long does it take for the dye to take effect, Legolas?"  Dunathion asked.

"Once the person goes into the sunlight, the dye is activated."  Legolas answered.

"Are you sure she'll want to take a bath?"  Glorfindel asked and both Suradulinion and Dunathion nodded.  "We should have a way to make sure she takes a bath, just incase.  Liz, Jessica, how well can you two act?"

"We've been in a few skits and such.  We might be able to pull something off.  What'd you have in mind?"  Jessica gave as a response.

"If you two could act very apologetic and sympathetic with her situation, and offer to help her take a nice relaxing bath…."  Glorfindel left it hanging.  Everyone in the room looked at each other and smiled conspiratorially.  "So, is everyone in agreement as to what we are going to do?"  Everyone nodded.  "Last thing to cover is what do we do if we get caught?"

"We don't get caught, and if we do I'll take sole and full responsibility."  Legolas said.  Jessica and Liz smiled happily at the apparent self-sacrificing attitude Legolas had.

"You only say that because if you get caught doing anything wrong no one's gonna do anything about it."  Suradulinion commented.

"That makes this easier.  He's the prince of Mirkwood, so if he takes responsibility we all get off, and they won't and can't do anything to him."  Dunathion shrugged.

"So, everyone in agreement?"  Legolas said and everyone nodded.  "Then let's get operation Arwen's make-over started."


	8. The mixture

**_Author's Note:  _**_The Clow Hatter commented that there's an anime called "Those Who Hunt Elves".  I wanted to let you know that yes I know this is an anime and I have seen it.  Everyone else should too.  The point of this fiction was I thought it would be amusing to have a LOTR fiction titled 'Those Who Hunt Elves'.  Again I have to apologize for the amount of time it's taking me to make these chapters, but between work and school I've been extremely busy.  Again I'm sorry.  I'll try to free up some time.  ^^;****_

**Chapter eight:**

            Jessica led Legolas, Liz, Glorfindel, Suradulinion, and Dunathion down the halls of Rivendell to Arwen's room.  The group stopped a few feet from her room and hid. This was gong to be tricky.  They had to set up the equipment, but without Arwen knowing.  Liz decided it would be a good idea to instruct their Elvin friends to properly set up the camera outside her door.  Elves can move much quieter than humans can, so it was decided that Legolas, with the help of Dunathion, would set up the camera.  The girls looked at the two elves and nodded.  Slowly and quietly, Legolas led Dunation to a spot just in front of Arwen's door.  The two carefully and quietly got the camera set up, and returned to the group.

            "I hope this works."  Jessica whispered to everyone.  They nodded, and the group retreated to the grounds outside of Rivendell.

            "So where do we go first?"  Liz asked Legolas.

            "There are some flowers in one of the west gardens that we'll need, and since that's the closest garden we'll start there."  Legolas answered as he led the assembly to the west gardens.  "Okay, first we need a little red flower that blossoms on a small thorny bush."

Everyone began searching for the plant and soon Liz found it.  "I found it!"  She happily shouted and pointed at the little bush.

"Good.  Make sure you don't get pricked by the thorns."  Legolas said as he came over to see the bush.

"What's the name of the plant?"  Jessica asked.

"Uh…you wouldn't be able to pronounce it."  Legolas answered and began to carefully pick the delicate flowers.

"In other words he doesn't know.  Legolas never was very good at botany.  Give him a weapon and he'll kick anyone's butt, but give him a test on plant names and he'll fail."  Glorfindel whispered to Jessica.

Meanwhile, Arwen was sitting in her room and looking out the window at the lovely weather.  _Why did the weather have to be so nice today?  I don't want to be in my room with the sky so blue outside.  I bet I could leave my room, and if no one saw me no one would know.  I'm sure I could avoid those humans and their magic.  They are only human._  Arwen thought to herself as she got off her bed and found a nice gown to wear.  She put it on, and humming a tune to herself, opened her door.

**CLICK!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"  She screamed as the camera outside her door went off.  "Noooooo!  How could they!"  Arwen wailed and sat on her floor cowering.  _Why?__  Why?  She began to moan and rock back and forth in a fetal position._

"Muffin doodle.  I knew I should have brought my laptop.  I could just copy and past this stupid sentence."  Adam complained as he was sitting on the flour writing his three hundred sentences.  "I wonder what the girls are doing.  Wait, I know.  They're probably having fun and swooning over Legolas.  I hope they don't do anything cruel to poor Arwen."  He thought as he finished his hundred and second sentence.

Back at the gardens, the group of Arewn tormentors had collected all of the necessary plants on the grounds.  "Alright, next we need to boil some water and get these plants crushed."  Legolas instructed.  Suradulion went to the kitchens to get a pot of boiling water, and everyone else divided up the plants and began to crush them.

"How fine do you want the plants to be crushed?"  Jessica asked.

"As fine as you can.  We don't want the 'shampoo' to be too gritty."  Legolas said with a wink as Suradulinion returned.

"Here's the water, Legolas."  Suradulinion said as he handed the pot to Legolas.

"Okay, we put the crushed plants in here."  Legolas instructed while everyone continued crushing their plants.

After about an hour, the company had all of the plants crushed and boiled.  "Next, there are some saps and some special water we'll need to add to the mix."  For these we'll need to go off of the grounds of Rivendell."  Legolas said to everyone as he carried the pot and headed to the gates of Rivendell.

Back in her room, Arwen had recovered from the effects of the camera and was trying to figure out a way to get past it.  _Those humans had to have help.  There's no way a human could have set up that magic of camera outside my door without my knowledge.  There's got to be a way around it._  She sat on her floor and though for awhile.  She was getting hungry and really wanted out of her room so that she could get some food.  The problem was that the camera was so close to her door that she couldn't get around it without getting a picture taken.

As Arwen was in her room thinking, the group of elves and humans had left the grounds of Rivendell and were extracting the sap out of various plants.  They had to be careful because the sap in many of the plants they were gathering would dye your hands if you got it on them.  The group was doing pretty well and was actually making the dye faster than Legolas had predicted.

"Well now all we have to do is stir it well and put it in Arwen's shampoo bottle."  Legolas said as they were adding the last ingredient of some kind of special water.  "We even did this faster than I thought we would."

"That's a good thing.  When we get back, Jessica and Liz should bring some food to Arwen.  That way they can build up some trust.  While the girls serve food to the elf maid, Legoalas can put the dye in the shampoo bottle.  None of the female elves who use the baths will think of asking him what he's doing."  Glorfindel planed out for the others.

"Sounds like a good plan."  Jessica agreed while the others nodded.

They all trouped back to Rivendell and prepared some food for Arwen.  Suradulinion and Dunathion went to her room and removed the camera and motion sensors.  The girls arrived at Arwen's door a few minutes after the camera had been removed and knocked on her door.

"Go away!"  Arwen shouted.

"Take it easy.  Liz and I are just bringing some food to you."  Jessica soothed.

"Just bringing some food huh?  What about the camera outside my door?"  Arwen haughtily inquired.

"Camera?"  Liz innocently asked.  "I don't see a camera."

"Haha.  Very funny."  Arwen sarcastically replied.

"No, really there isn't a camera out here."  Jessica tried to assure the doubtful Arwen.

"Come on and open up already.  We were nice enough to bring you a decent meal.  The least you could do is except it."  Liz impatiently announced.

Arwen thought about this for a moment, and decided that Liz was right.  The two girls would be blocking the camera and surely their presence would have already set it off.  So, Arwen decided that she might as well take a chance and open the door.  When she did she was surprised to see that there was no camera and that the two girls were carrying plates of delicious looking food.

"See we told you.  No camera and here is some food for you."  Jessica said with a pleasant smile.

"Thanks.  I guess I misjudged you two."  Arwen said as she ushered them into her room.

While the girls were bringing Arwen her food, Legolas and Glorfindel were working out how to get the dye into Arwen's shampoo.  Getting into the bath was easy.  No one would question why Legolas was in the bathhouse.  The problem was how were they going to get rid of the shampoo and replace it with the dye.  They couldn't just pour it out on the floor and then put the dye into it.  That would be a bit suspicious.  They decided that the best course of action was to both go into the bath and while Legolas had everyone distracted, Glorfindel would go into Arwen's part of the bath and replace her shampoo.


	9. The bath

**Author's Note:** Sorry for so long of a wait.  I've been busy with school and work.  I took my finals this week and saw the midnight premier showing of LOTR: Return of the King, so I have some time and motivation to write.  I'll update at least once a week.  More if my work schedule allows it.  ^^

            Liz and Jessica stared a conversation Arwen about some of the newest Elvin fashions, while Legolas and Glorfindel headed for the women's bathhouse.  "Alright, I'll go in and distract the girls with my charm and good looks. Once word gets around that I've come to the women's bath, the women in each of the sections will put on towels and come too see.  You go into the first room on your right and find the shampoo.  Pour it down the drain and replace it with this."  Legolas planned as he handed Glorfindel the bottle of dye.

            "You sound like you've done this before."  Glorfindel said with an arched eyebrow.

            "Nope, I just asked one of the girls around here where Arwen's bath was.  They seemed more than happy to tell me."  Legolas smirked.  Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

            The two of them provided to the baths and entered it.  The bath was made up of several parts.  The main part was like a sauna where the girls would sit around in towels.  Neither Legolas nor Glorfindel were going to ask why they sat around in towels, but considering how easy it was for them to get in, they could guess why.  The rest of the bath had curtained off areas that had little heated pools of water for the girls to bathe in.

            "Hey, it's Legolas and Glorfindel!"  Several of the girls squealed.

            "Your pretty popular too, this could prove to be difficult."  Legolas whispered to Glorfindel.

            "So I noticed.  We should have come in seperatly."  Glorfindel agreed.

            The girls began to congregate around the two good-looking elves.  They talked with them for a while, and Legolas got an idea.  "Glorfindel, I think I know a way to keep them busy.  While I have their attention, you go take care of the shampoo."  He whispered to Glorfindel.

            "Don't tell me you're going to do a strip tease or something."  Glorfindel commented.  Legolas just winked, and Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

            Legolas got up and took off his shirt.  "It's a bit hot in here."  He said with a hint of seductiveness.  That got all of the girls' attention.  Glorfindel, seeing his chance, went to the first bath section on the right.  _I_ hope Legolas got the right bath._  He thought as he poured out the shampoo.  Once all the shampoo was out, he carefully poured the dye in it.  Luckily the shampoo and dye were about the same colour.  _Hope this works._  Glorfindel thought as he put the lid on.  He walked out of the bath and would have gasped in horror at the scene before him had the elf involved not been Legolas.  Legolas was stripped down to hid under pants, and all of the girls were eagerly watching.  "Yo, Legolas.  Time to go, we have other business to attend to."  Glorfindel said in a flat voice._

            "You can't stay longer?"  Several girls asked.

            "Glorfindel, you should strip for us too."  Several others pleaded.

            Glorfindel gave a tragic sigh and said, "Alas, our play time is over.  Lordly matters await us now."  And, he walked out of the bath with Legolas trailing behind, and putting his shirt on.

            "So, you switched them?"  Legolas asked.

            "Yup.  Piece of cake.  Did you have fun?"  Glorfindel asked with an arched eyebrow.

            "Of course.  How could I not have fun showing off my glorious body?"  Legolas answered as Glorfindel again rolled his eyes.


	10. Plots and baths

**_Author's Note:_**_  Okay, I didn't like the last chapter too much and it wasn't near as comical as I wanted, so I'll spend this chapter making up for it.  Then again, the Legolas fans probably enjoyed my last chapter.  Anyway, on with the chapter._

            "Well, lets go check on Jessica and Liz.  We need to let them know that everything is ready."  Glorfindel said as he led the way to Arwen's room.

            "Oh wait a second."  Legolas said as he paused in front of a mirror and began to meticulously check his hair and clothing.

            "Must you do that?"  Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

            "I can't walk around looking slightly less than perfect."  Legolas explained while continuing to fix up his hair.

            "I'll be going this way."  Glorfindel said as he continued to walk to Arwen's room.

            "Alright I'm done, wait up Glorfindel."  Legolas said as he finished his touch ups.  As the two of them were walking down the hall, they began discussing how they were going to get word to the other elves about Arwen's hair colours.  Things wouldn't be as much fun if people didn't know what the various colours meant.  Presently, they came to Arwen's door and knocked.

            "Who is it?"  Arwen happily asked.

            "The girls must be doing their job."  Glorfindel whispered to Legolas.  "It's Glorfindel and Legolas here to say good night to Liz and Jessica."  He said to the door.

            "As long as you are only here to say good night you may come in."  Arwen firmly said.  Legolas and Glorfindel slowly entered the room, and each bade the girls good night.

As Legolas gave Jessica a good night kiss on the cheek, he whispered, "Glorfinel and I are going to spread pieces of parchment around with the colours and their meanings written on them."  Jessica gave a slight nod of understanding.  Legolas and Glorfidel also bade Arwen good night, though she ignored it, and then they left the room.

"Arwen, since those two are turning in for the night, why don't you take a relaxing bath?"  Liz suggested.

"Yeah, and we can wash your hair and give you a message."  Jessica excitedly proclaimed.

"That sounds like a good idea.  Let's head to the baths."  Arwen smiled.  As Arwen walked to her door, opened it, and lead the way to the baths, Liz and Jessica exchanged secretive smiles.


	11. Colours

**Author's note:**_ Sorry for the long wait again.  Just as I think my schedule is free, something comes up.  My last chapter was pretty short, and this one will probably end up short as well, but oh well.  I'm working on getting my time freed up enough to update all of my stuff at regular times.  Anyways, here's another little chapter._

            The trio walked down the halls to the baths.  There wasn't anyone else there, which surprised and relieved Jessica and Liz.  If there had been other girls there, they probably would have announced that Legolas and Glorfindel had come to visit.  That could spoil the whole thing.

            Arwen handed some towels to the girls, "Here.  You can use one of the baths along that wall," She said indicating a row of curtained off areas on their left.  "Or you can just sit in here and enjoy the steam."  She offered as she took of her clothes and headed to her bath.

            "Well, we might as well have a bath too."  Liz enthusiastically said as she began to take off her own clothes.

            "Why not?"  Jessica agreed.  The girls chose baths that were next to each other and walked into them.  The bathrooms had a hole in the floor where hot water was, and along the walls were some soaps and shampoos.

            "Finally!"  Adam rejoiced as he wrote his three hundredth sentence.  He had been sitting in his room all day writing those sentences.  He had kept a stash of food to eat while he wrote.  "All I have to do is give these to Jessica and then I'm free."  He said as he collected his sheets of paper and headed out his door.  He walked the two feet to Jessica's room and knocked.  There was no answer.  He knocked again, and still no answer.  "I should have known.  She must be off with Legolas."  Adam rolled his eyes.  "Oh well I'll just leave them outside her door."  He said as he set the papers on the floor and pushed them halfway under the door so that they wouldn't get scattered across the hall.  Then he went back to his room and opened his daily log.

_                        Day 2_

_            Well I did get some pictures of Arwen, unfortunately they aren't anything to brag about.  And, for all the trouble I went through to get those pictures, Jessica had me grounded to my room and writing three hundred sentences.  Both Jessica and Liz have probably been out all day with Legolas and Glorfindel.  Perhaps tomorrow will hold better luck._

_                                    Entered by:_

_                                                Adam_

            Adam finished his entry and decided he might as well turn in for the night.

            Legolas and Glorfindel had gathered Suradulinion and Dunathion onto one of the balconies and were giving them their instructions.

            "This is a list of all the colours that hair potion will change.  Make sure you make plenty of copies and pass them around."  Legolas instructed.

            "You know, maybe we should hunt down Aragorn and invite him to come here for lunch."  Dunathion suggested as he looked at the list of colours.

The list was as follows:

_            Red- Anger_

_Orange__-__ Hungry_

_            Yellow- Joy_

_            Green- Passionate_

_            Blue- Sorrow_

_            Purple- Envy_

_            Black- Tired_

_            White- Stressed_

            The others laughed at Dunathion's suggestion and decided that they might just try to hunt down the elusive ranger.

            Back at the baths, Jessica and Liz had just finished their baths and were waiting for Arwen to finish hers.  They didn't have to wait long.  She emerged with her hair wrapped in a towel.

            "Did you enjoy your baths?"  She asked.

            "Yes we did.  This bath house is nice."  Liz smiled.

            "Good, I'm glad.  Well I'm going to turn in for the night.  Good night."  Arwen said as they left the baths.

            "Good night, and be sure to come to breakfast."  Jessica said as she and Liz began to walk to their rooms.

            "I will."  Arwen called after them.

            Jessica and Liz walked down the hall to their rooms and Jessica noticed the stack of papers at her door.  "Well Adam finished his sentences, and look here's a list of the colours for Arwen's hair."

            "Oh?  Yeah, there's one by my door too."  Liz grinned as she picked up the piece of paper.  "Sleep well 'cause tomorrow is going to be fun."

            "Same to you."  Jessica responded as she opened her door and entered her room.  She got into some night clothes and opened her log and wrote the days events in it.

_                        Day 2_

_            Today was a well spent day.  Liz and I accompanied our male elf friends on a hunt for various materials to make a special shampoo out of.  This shampoo will change the wearer's hair colour to fit their mood.  I can't wait to see the results of our concoction.  Tomorrow promises to be quite fun._

_                                    Entered by:_

_                                                Jessica_

            Jessica finished her entry and turned in for the night.

Liz entered her room and got herself ready to turn in.  She pulled out her log and sat on her bed.

                        _Day 2_

_            Today was loads of fun.  We spent the entire day around Legolas and Glorfindel.  Well, almost the entire day.  We did finish out our day with Arwen, but it was for a good reason.  We mad a mood shampoo.  I can't wait to see her hair tomorrow.  This is just what Arwen deserves.  How dare she steal the beautiful Glorfindel's part?!_

_                        Entered by:_

_                                    Liz_

            Liz finished and put her journal away, then went to bed.


	12. Emotions and hair

**Author's note: **_It seems like I'm always apologizing for taking forever to do these chapters, but this time I have a very legitimate excuse.  My computer pretty much died, and I lost my fan fic stuff.  Until now I haven't had the motivation to retype them.  Now that my computer lives again, and I've gotten a small shred of inspiration, I'm updating. ^^ Enjoy this next chapter. ^^_

            Arwen awoke in a really good mode.  She was feeling great.  She stretched, got out of bed, and dressed herself.  She then threw open the shutters to her window and gazed out at the bright blue sky.  The day was nice, and held the promise of fun.  Once she had had her fill of the scenery, she decided that she should wake Jessica and Liz.  They started out being really mean, but once she had gotten to know them, Arwen decided that she was rather fond of the two of them.  With her mind set, she walked to her ornately carved door and opened it.  She stepped outside and proceeded down the hallways to the girls' rooms.

            Jessica awoke, stretched, and got dressed.  Today was the day that she'd find out if the 'shampoo' had done its trick.  She picked up the piece of paper that had been placed under her door the day before.  The paper gave a list of colours and the emotions that they represented.  The shampoo was supposed to take effect once one stepped into the sunlight.  Jessica didn't know if the hair would go back to its original shade once the person stepped inside or not, but the day was still going to be rather amusing.  Jessica opened her window and looked outside.  It was bright and sunny.  The perfect weather for the chaos to ensue.  She let out a small giggle, when there was a light knock at her door.

            "Jessica, are you awake?"  Arwen's voice came from the other side of the door. 

            "Yeah, I'm awake.  Just a minute and I'll open the door for you."  Jessica replied with a slight smirk as she walked over to the door of her room.  She opened it, and was greeted by a very happy looking Arwen.  Her hair wasn't in any strange colours yet, so either the shampoo hadn't worked, or Arwen hadn't walked outside yet.

            "I thought I should wake you and Liz up, so that we could go down to breakfast together." Arwen cheerily replied.

            "Sounds like a fun idea to me, lets go wake Liz."  Jessica said as she walked out of her door.  "Oh, we should probably wake Adam up too."  She added as an afterthought.

            Arwen and Jessica walked the three steps to Liz's room, and knocked.  "Hey Liz, time to wake up."  Jessica said loudly.  She and Arwen heard some rustling and sounds of movement coming from the other side of the door.  A few minutes later a sleepy looking Liz poked her out the door.

            "Mord  ging."  Liz incoherently said between a few yawns.

            "What?"  Arwen asked.

            "She says good morning  Liz isn't all that coherent when she first wakes up."  Jessica explained.

            "Oh, I see.  Good morning Liz."  Arwen greeted.  Liz took a few seconds to register the words, then smiled.

            "Lets wake Adam up now."  Jessica said as the trio walked another few steps to Adam's door.  Jessica knocked, "Adam, wake up."

            "Hold on, I'm already up."  Adam replied through the door.  There was a few seconds long pause, then he opened his door and stepped out.  "Good morning.  Did you get my sentences, Jessica?"

            "Yeah, I got them.  Don't stir up any more trouble okay."  Jessica replied.  Adam looked at her suspiciously, but didn't ask anything.

            "Iey, ham yungr."  Liz incoherently said.

            "Care to translate that for the rest of us Jessica?"  Adam asked.

            "She says ' hey I'm hungry.' "  Jessica supplied.

            "Breakfast should be about ready.  Let's head to the balcony and eat."  Arwen said with a beautiful smile.  Adam saw the smile and was walking on clouds until Jessica nudged him to move.

            "Alright, lets get some food into these two before they decide to fall asleep her in the hall."  Jessica teased.

            "Aim eakew."  Liz confidently said.

            "Liz, you're only half awake."  Jessica disagreed.

            The quartet walked through Rivedell's various halls, and were talking animatedly when they heard a familiar voice greet them.

            "Good morning ladies."  The blonde haired Legolas warmly said.  Arwen glared at him and continued walking.

            "Morning."  Adam hurridly said and went to catch up with Arwen.

            "Good morning, Legolas."  Jessica happily said.

            "Mord ging."  Liz incoherently smiled.

            "What did she say?"  Legolas asked.

            "She said good morning.  She's not quite awake yet."  Jessica explained, and Legolas nodded.  Legolas, Jessica, and Liz hurried to catch up with the other two.

            Once they did Arwen kept her eyes averted from Legolas.  "Liz, Jessica, I know how much you favor a certain elf, but I think you might want to reconsider hanging around him.  His personality might begin to rub off on you."  Arwen warned.

            "Don't worry about us Arwen."  Jessica relplied.  She thought Arwen was being rather childish, but she didn't expect much more from the wench who had stolen Glorfindel's roll.

            "Meah, nodt yorwh outus ba."  Liz insisted.  Legolas and Arwen looked at Jessica for a translation.

            "She said 'yeah, don't worry about us'."  Jessica supplied.

            The five of them walked down the hall aways, and were greeted by a chorus of good mornings.  They turned to see Glorfindel, Suradulinion, and Dunathion walking up behind them.

            "Good morning guys/"  Legolas and Jessica greeted.

            "Mord ging."  Liz smiled.

            The three elves looked at her funny and Jessica explained what Liz was saying.

            "I'm surprised to see Arwen walking with Legolas."  Glorfindel teased.

            "I'm not walking with this self absorbed elf because I want to."  Arwen retorted.

            "Self absorbed? Don't you mean self loving?"  Glorfidel teased Legolas.

            "How many times must I explain that I just try to look my best, and since my best is perfect, how could I look any less?"  Legolas sighed.

            "Whatever Legolas."  Suradulinion cut in.

            "Shall we move forward and get breakfast, or are you planning on playing in the hall all day?" Dunathion suggested.  The others looked at him for a second, nodded and moved on.

            The group walked for awhile, and came to a set of glass doors.  Legolas and Glorfindell held them open for everyone to walk through.  The doors led to a balcony on which there were several tables and lots of food.  The best part about the balcony was that it was in direct sunlight.  The group let Arwen pass between them and head to the table first.  This way everyone would get a clear view of her hair.

            The moment she stepped into the sunlight her hair turned a bright crayon yellow.  As Arwen walked down the rows of tables to the head table, everyone stopped their conversations and stared at her.  Arwen, who thought that they were staring at her beauty, began to prance.  As she approached the head table, she saw a person who delighted her.  As soon as she caught sight of Aragorn, her hair turned a bright nearly neon green.


	13. Crayons

**Author's note:**_ Hey looks like I'm going to do a more timely update.  I got a little help from my sibling Bou-chan (she came up with Arwen's crayon threat ((You'll understand when you read it.)).and helped me with some of the other lines in that area of the story.).  I hope you think this is as funny as I did when I wrote it._

            Aragorn saw her hair and gave her a strange look.  Everyone else around Arwen sharply drew in their breath.  Arwen was rather confused by this.  "Is something wrong?"

            "Arwen……."  Aragorn managed to choke out.

            "What's wrong?  Do I have something on my face?"  The unaware Arwen asked as she was getting frustrated.

            "Arwen, what did you do to your hair?"  Elrond asked in a disapproving tone of voice.  Arwen looked confused for a minute, then thought about things.  Legolas was still hanging around Rivendell, so he could have done something to her while she was asleep.  Though, Arwen thought that it was rather unlikely Legolas would sink so low, then again…. 

            Arwen pulled a lock of hair over her shoulder and looked at it.  She drew in a sharp breath and was about to cry.  Instead of her hair being the near black colour it was supposed to be, it was a bright green.  Worse yet, when she saw the colour, it turned a deep blue.  "What happened?  I didn't do anything to my hair.  I washed it yesterday….."  Arwen left off as it dawned on her that Legolas probably put something in her shampoo.  She quickly turned around to glare at Legolas, but was dismayed at the sight that met her eyes.

            The girls and elves had to hold back giggles as they saw Arwen's crayon yellow hair.  It was an amusing sight.  Arwen wasn't cur out to be blonde.  It just didn't fit her.  As Arwen was walking down the tables, Liz poked Jessica in the ribs.  "Hey, look who showed up."  She whispered as she subtly point to Aragorn.

            "Oh, this should be good."  Jessica whispered back.

            The girls watched in anticipation as Arwen came into view of Aragorn.  When the Elvin maid finally noticed the ranger, the group by the door all let out gasps.  Arwen's hair hadn't only turned green, but rather a neon-ish green.  Jessica was about to ask Legolas about that when she saw his shocked expression.

            "Legolas, didn't you know that was going to happen?"  Jessica softly asked the beautiful elf.

            "Well, I knew what colours her hair could turn, but not what shade of the colours."  Legolas replied.

            "Haven't you ever used that stuff before?"  Glorfindell quietly asked.

            "No I haven't.  My father found the recipe.  He's the one who dies his hair."  Legolas whispered back.

            It wasn't long after this conversation that Arwen turned around to face them, but instead of the angry expression they were expecting, they got a surprised expression.  The fact that the girls, Adam, and the elves all had shocked expressions had surprised Arwen.  She had been expecting them to be trying to hold back laughter, but either they were very good at acting (which she didn't doubt that Legolas was, but she thought the humans wouldn't be able to act that well), or they hadn't done anything.

            "Legolas, you didn't do what I think you did, did you?"  Thuranduil sternly asked his son.

            "Well, that depends on what you think I did."  Legolas replied.

            "Okay, you didn't use dye formula that hair to change depending on the person's mood, did you?"  Thuranduil pressed.

            "What's this?"  Elrond asked. 

            "Do you really need me to answer that, father?"  Legolas smiled.  Thuranduil sighed and rolled his eyes.

            "I'll ask again, what's this dye?"  Elrond pressed.

            "It's a hair dye that becomes active once the subject steps out into the sunlight.  Don't worry it isn't permanent.  It'll wear off in about 3 days."  Thuranduil assured Elrond.

            "Three days?! I have to wait that long?"  Arwen wailed.  "Legolas so help me I'll shove a crayon up your nose one day!"  She fired off at Legolas, and ran off the balcony.

            "Shove a crayon up my nose?"  Legolas laughed.  "What kind of threat is that?'

            "A nose-wonky one."  Liz cracked.


	14. Pack Mule

**Author's Note: **_I'm bored, so lucky readers get a new chapter on this.  I should work on my other stuff, but I just don't have any inspiration at the moment.  sigh  Oh well, I'll see how this chapter goes.  I don't really have anything planned for this chapter, so it's kinda what ever comes to mind is put on paper (computer screen).  I hate being bored 'cause then I don't feel like doing anything at all.  And, this little note is going nowhere, so I'll shut up and get on with the story.  Hope you like it._

            "It takes three days to wear off?"  Legolas asked.  "I thought it would take longer."

            Adam gave Legolas a shocked look for a second.  "You did that to her?  How can you be so cruel to such a pretty and kind person?"  Adam raged.

            "Adam, Adam, my dear,"  Jessica soothingly began.

            "Shut your mouth."  Liz finished with a smile as she clamped her hand over Adam's mouth.  Adam struggled for a little while, but realized that if he tried too hard they'd come up with some cruel punishment for him.  After all it's unwise to incur the wrath of a woman, and he was dealing with not just one woman, but two.  The surrounding elves (especially the male elves) looked sympathetically at Adam, but kept silent.

            "Well, if it wears off I guess it's not so bad.  Besides, Arwen is always so uptight, maybe this'll relax her a bit."  Elrond ruefully smiled.

            Thuranduil looked at Elrond for a second.  "You're okay with this?"  He asked shaking his head.

            "What are we going to do about it?  What's done is done, and I can't think of anyway to punish Legolas, and make him regret his actions."  Elrond sighed and put his head in his hands.  
            "You're right.  Legaolas, what the hell am I going to do with you?"  Thuranduil sighed.

            Legplas smirked and bowed, "I thank you for your gracious understanding.  If you'll excuse us, we will get something to eat."  He led the group to a table a few feet away from the head table.  The table was laden with various breakfast foods.  The girls and elves piled their plates high, and dug in.  Adam looked at the food, sighed, and dejectedly began to pile stuff onto his plate.

            _Poor Arwen.__  I wonder if there's anything I could do.  Though, I doubt she'd want my help.  Not after that picture taking incident._  Adam sighed as he slowly ate his food.

            "Hey, why don't we all go for a hike this afternoon?"  Jessica suggested with bright eyes.  "I doubt Arwen is going to show herself this afternoon, so why should do something fun."

            "We could even have a picnic lunch."  Liz, who had finally woken up, readily agreed.

            "Sounds like fun to me."  Dunathion smiled.  Glorfindel and Suradulinion nodded their heads in agreement.

            "Count me out."  Legolas declined.

            "Oh, what are you going to do?  Visit Arwen and comfort her?"  Glorfindel smirked.

            "Don't be stupid.  Having a picnic would require me to carry food.  Someone as beautiful as I should not have to do such menial labor."  Legolas scoffed.

            Glorfindel rolled his eyes.  "I should have known."

            "Don't worry about it Legolas.  Adam is our pack mule.  He can carry everything."  Liz offered with a smile.

            "Wait just a minute."  Adam sputtered.  "I am not your pack mule!"

            "And, what other use are you?"  Jessica coldly smiled.

            "Need I remind you that I was the one opposed to the idea of coming here?  You dragged me here against my will."  Adam continued his protests.

            "Fine have it your way.  You can stay here."  Jessica said.

            "……….You are being agreeable, why does that scare me?"  Adam slowly replied.

            "Oh I don't know.  Maybe because if you don't come with us, we won't ever take you home."  Jessica smiled sweetly.  "After all, what you are saying is that you want to stay here."  Adam looked a bit sickened at the thought, and began to wonder if Jessica was being serious or not.  Adam thought about things for a few minutes and decided that it was better to be safe than sorry; so in the end he agreed to go on the hike.


	15. Safari

****

Author's Note: _Aya!__It's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry about that. ; I've been busy with work and school. I've also been doing a lot of sketching and drawing lately, but I should be getting a few chapters put up now and then. With all the artistic stuff I've been working on lately, I've noticed that when I think I__think in pictures rather than words, so it makes things interesting when I try to translate the images in my head to words. Plus, the English language is either too specific, or too general when it comes to describing things (I've been trying to learn Japanese and German and brush up on my French, so I'm really beginning to notice several insufficiencies in the English language :P ). Anyway, here's another chapter for you. I haven't written in awhile, and I've forgotten exactly what I was trying to do with this whole fiction, so I'll make it up as I go along (isn't that what writing is about anyway?) and see how this turns out. As a warning the chapters are going to be short, but I'm hoping to be able to update every other day if not every day. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

"Spare film?" Jessica read off their checklist of things to pack on the hike.

"Check." Liz answered as moved several rolls of film from a pile scattered across the floor to a pocket in their backpack.

"Water bottles?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check!" Liz enthusiastically dropped various candy bars in the bag.

"Something to make the pack lighter?" Adam sulkily interrupted the girls' packing routine. Jessica and Liz shot him a quick glare and continued down their list. Adam let out an audible sigh and watched disdainfully as the girls filled the bag that he'd have to carry with more and more stuff.

Within a few minutes the girls finished their packing pulled the bag over to Adam. After watching both of them try dragging the pack, he had very mournful thoughts about this hike. He sighed and hefted the pack up into the air, and almost fell over. The pack was about ten times lighter than he had expected. In thinking that the pack would weigh a lot, he had over judged the amount of strength required to lift the bag; thus causing him to stumble back with the momentum he thought he'd need to lift the bag. He set the pack down, looked at it, then at the girls. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Hey even we will admit that it's a bit heavy, but you are our pack mule so don't complain." Liz haughtily shrugged.

"Heavy? This pack is _light._ Especially compared to what you had me carry when we first arrived. I don't know what kind of joke you are trying to play, but I'm not going to fall for it." Adam stated in a suspicious tone. He lifted the pack onto his back and left the room.

"Hmmmm….perhaps all that stuff we made him carry before caused him to tone up his muscles or something. I thought the pack was heavy." Jessica said as Adam closed the door. Liz nodded her agreement.

Adam walked through the halls of Rivendell and sought out the place where he was supposed to meet everyone for the hike. When he arrived at the trellis where everyone was meeting, he found that the only people absent were Liz and Jessica. "Good afternoon." Adam greeted with some cheer. "Liz and Jessica should be here in a few minutes." He informed the group. The group nodded, and they waited. And waited. And waited.

"Nanjarou hoi hoi!" Liz said as she and Jessica bounded down the hall toward the group. Adam was just about to ask what had taken them so long when he caught sight of them. Both girls had their hair worn in braided pigtails, and had on full out safari garb. They wore tan t-shirts with large frontal pockets, kahki style tan shorts, thick soled black mountain boots, and sported tan coloured safari hats. Their cameras were around their necks and both girls were grinning broadly. Adam was going to ask where they had gotten the out fits and why they were wearing them, but decided to just smile and nod. The elves also gave strange looks to the girls, but remained silent.


End file.
